A standard treble hook attaches to an O-ring connected to a fishing lure. The treble hook has limited ability to rotation before getting stuck either in a locked position or unable to rotate further, which causes the hook to tear out of a caught fish's mouth from leverage against the stopped hook. A prior art treble hook is shown in FIG. 10. To solve this problem a rotating treble hook would be able to spin freely to any direction the fish tends to fight and roll, which then eliminates the leverage which will improve the success rate hauling in a catch and reduce losing a caught fish. Also, in many instances when a fish is caught the first thing a fish will do is try and jump out of the water and shake its head to release a hook stuck in its mouth. However, with a rotating hook, when the fish shakes its head the hook will be able to swivel freely to either direction of the shake and the leverage that causes the hook to rip out of the fish's mouth is prevented. It would also be desirable, if one could use an existing lure with a hook that can freely rotate about the O-ring connected to the existing lure, thus avoiding the need to replace existing lures with newly configured lures. The present invention addresses this need.